ABC The Lissajous Curve Thingy (YouTube Channel)
The channel has its own wiki, so go and help out over there! ABC The Lissajous Curve Thingy is an Australian YouTube channel. The channel was launched on 21 September 2016 and it uploads many videos and has much content. Marcus Commarmond (MCTV) May–September 2015 During May 2015 ABC The Lissajous Curve Thingy launched as Marcus Commarmond (also known as MCTV). Later on, the channel closed itself down on 20 September. All of his videos (as well as his grounded videos and channel) were deleted off his parents because he can't return to YouTube until 21 September 2016. Australian Broadcasting Corp. The Lissajous Curve Thingy 2015–2016 As on 21 September 2015, MCTV as on YouTube already closed. It was an early prototype for ABC The Lissajous Curve Thingy as Australian Broadcasting Corporation The Lissajous Curve Thingy until it launches one year later. ABC The Lissajous Curve Thingy 2016–2018 After the absence in 1 year and 13 months, the channel re-launched (went back on YouTube) on 21 September 2016 as ABC The Lissajous Curve Thingy, right after ZombiethekidRUS which launched 18 days prior. This logo features the classic ABC symbol, which sits on top of the upper text. The upper text says "ABC" and places itself in the centre and at the top of the lower text. The lower text says "The Lissajous Curve Thingy" and sits at the bottom of the top text in the centre. The font for this logo would be Arial. As on 9 October 2016, the middle text that says "ABC" has been removed with a brand new "Worm From Heaven" ID. It was only used as an alternate logo on many ID's until the text changed to capitals in July 2017. To commemorate the channel's 1st birthday the original text was bought back to the ID on 21 September 2017. It is no longer used as on 20 February, but still used with ABC The Lissajous Curve Thingy Productions until July 2018. 2018–present On 16 November 2017, ABC The Lissajous Curve Thingy announced that they would be getting its new logo for the first time. The new logo has brand new text in all capitals that use Antonio, rather than Arial. The logo was revealed on 15 December, and it took effect on 20 February 2018 during the launch of a new sports channel, L.J. Sport. This slogan used with the logo would be "Look for me anytime on social media", which had also been used on Christmas Day 2017 with the previous logo. This logo is similar to the ABC L.J.: The Lissajous Curve Thingy Company, Inc. logo. As of March 2018, they did not add in the text that says "ABC" on both Home Entertainment and Home Video divisions (except for the DVD counterpart). Instead, it was removed to make more room for 2 more texts and it just looks like the other logo from the production counterpart until they stopped using it in July. See also * ABC The Lissajous Curve Thingy Digital * ABC The Lissajous Curve Thingy Productions * ABC The Lissajous Curve Thingy Films * ABC The Lissajous Curve Thingy Enterprises * ABC The Lissajous Curve Thingy Home Entertainment * ABC The Lissajous Curve Thingy DVD * ABC The Lissajous Curve Thingy In Reverse * ABC The Lissajous Curve Thingy In G-Major * ABC The Lissajous Curve Thingy Television External links * ABC The Lissajous Curve Thingy Category:ABC The Lissajous Curve Thingy Category:2015 Category:Channels launched in 2016 Category:Youtube Category:Australia Category:Australian YouTubers Category:Australian web channels Category:Defunct in 2015 Category:Bunnings Sausages Category:L.J./ZombiethekidRUS